


Wrap You Around the World

by CitrusVanille



Series: My Love Is Electric [2]
Category: McFly
Genre: Bottom Harry, Distinct lack of plot, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Dougie, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Shameless shower/wall madness.





	Wrap You Around the World

The tiles are wet and slippery from the shower, cool against Harry’s back as he’s pushed against them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groans, arches up when Dougie sucks a kiss against his collarbone. “Want you to fuck me.” His fingertips skid over Dougie’s hips, scrabbling a little frantically over slick skin.

Dougie makes a soft noise against Harry’s chest, then he’s shifting and there’s the click of a cap opening and shutting. The water from the shower head is perfect-hot, sliding down Harry’s neck, arms, legs, making him shiver.

Harry moans when Dougie slides a single finger inside, gasps, “More, come on,” and again at two. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please,” Harry pants. And he’s not really, knows better by now than to rush things when he’s got to sit through an interview tomorrow morning, a show tomorrow night, and they haven’t had time or privacy enough for anything more than a quick handjob in weeks. But they finally have a hotel room, and time to themselves, and _fuck_ he wants this.

Dougie’s bracing himself with one hand against the wall, grinding against Harry’s hip, cock hard and wet, little sounds escaping from his throat as he mouths hot, open kisses against Harry’s shoulder, throat, jaw, the fingers of his other hand working Harry open. “Want to – want to – bet I could make you come just from this,” and he curls his fingers.

Harry chokes out a cry, head slamming back against the tiles as sparks go off all along his nerves. “Dougie,” it’s a whine, he knows it is, doesn’t care. He grips Dougie’s hips a little harder, hanging on as best he can.

Dougie moves faster against him, pulls his fingers out and slams in again with three. He shakes his wet hair back out of his face, leans in and whispers, hot against Harry’s ear, “Bet I can, just my fingers in your arse, not even touching your cock.”

Harry whimpers, pushes back on Dougie’s fingers, can do nothing but writhe against him, shoulder blades sliding against the tiles. The shower spray makes his oversensitive skin jump, water sweet against his lips and on Dougie’s tongue when Dougie kisses him, soft and slow, a wild contrast to the way he’s grinding almost frantically against him, fingers fucking into him in the same hard tempo.

“So fucking hot when you come,” Dougie breathes, lips moving against Harry’s, “love to make you shake.” He drives his fingers in again, twisting them just right, and Harry gasps and comes, head falling back again, whole body trembling, legs threatening to give way under him.

Dougie comes only seconds later, streaks across the wall and Harry’s hip before the water washes it away. He collapses against Harry’s chest, breathing hard.

Harry wraps his arms around Dougie’s waist, holds him up, close, shivers a little more at the feel of lips soft on his throat. He closes his eyes, tightens his arms, and lets the wall support their combined weight until the water starts to turn cold.


End file.
